Merry Christmas
by GaiasChosen
Summary: Duo is alone on Christmas, wishing that Heero could be there to share their first Christmas together.


Title: Merry Christmas

Author: Gaia

Pairings: 1+2, 3+4, 5+S

Warnings: SAP!

Disclaimers: I do not own the Gundam boys…but if I did…damn…um…nevermind…..  I don't own the song "All I Want for Christmas is You". That's Mariah Carey's…not mine.

Notes: Don't blame me for this fic. I woke up with it in my mind and couldn't get it out until I wrote it. If you want to blame someone, blame Dweia because she made me start writing….

Merry Christmas

Duo sighed, wishing it wasn't Christmas. The lights on the tree twinkled merrily, contradicting his mood. Heero was on a mission. He thought back over the past year and a half and felt warm.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There's just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true…_

_All I want for Christmas_

_Is you…_

He had met Heero a year and a half ago and had wanted him. Wanted him so bad it hurt sometimes. Six months later, he discovered that Heero felt the same way. They had been dating seriously ever since. Duo sighed as he remembered what had happened right before Heero had left.

_"Duo." Heero's voice reached right down to Duo's soul. He loved it when Heero said his name like that, the love and happiness seeping past the cold, emotionless exterior._

"_Yeah, Heero?"_

"_I have to go on a mission. I won't be back for Christmas." Heero's voice sounded sad._

"_Its okay, Heero. As long as… You won't be home for Christmas?" Duo collapsed on their bed in shock. "But…it's our first Christmas…"_

"_I know, Duo. I'm so sorry. I know that it's important to you, but I've already tired to get out of it. Dr. J refuses to understand." Heero sat next to Duo and put his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. "The earliest I can get back is the 26th. That's when the mission ends. I'll take the first flight home, I promise. If I can't be with you on Christmas, I want to be with you as close to Christmas as I possibly can." Heero leaned in, gently placing his lips on Duo's neck._

_Duo shivered at the contact, but that didn't help him forget that his lover would not be there for Christmas. He shifted slightly, moving as close as he could get to Heero, attempting to draw as much comfort from him while he was there. "When do you have to leave?"_

"_Tonight." Duo pulled away. _

"_Tonight? You have to leave tonight and you'll be gone until the day after Christmas?" He continued at Heero's nod. "What kind of mission is this, anyway?" Duo's voice was shrill with his distress._

"_Reconnaissance." _

"_And let me guess. You're the only one that can do it?" Duo pushed away._

_Heero nodded again, the expression on his face grim._

_Duo sighed, knowing deep down that Heero had to go, no matter how he felt about it. He sank back down next to Heero and put his hand on Heero's knee._

"_Just be careful. I want you to come back to me." Duo leaned in and kissed Heero on the lips. _

_Heero kissed him back, silently promising Duo that he would come back._

"_I love you, Heero."_

_Heero looked in Duo's eyes and smiled. He still couldn't say the words, so they compromised with the smile. Heero pulled Duo back in for a final kiss before he got up and started packing._

He hugged the memory to himself. One more day and Heero would be home. One more day and he could be happy again.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you…_

_You baby_

Duo listened to the song play and laughed at how well it fit his situation. All he wanted for Christmas was Heero. However, he couldn't get Heero because Heero was on a mission.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

'_Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding onto me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_You…_

He glanced up at the mistletoe above their door. He wished Heero would open the door and walk in. If that happened, Duo would literally launch himself at Heero and kiss him the way you were supposed to be kissed under mistletoe.

The doorbell rang, pulling Duo quickly out of his daydream. He got up quickly, frowning. 'Who would be ringing the doorbell on Christmas day?'

He looked out the peephole and smiled. The only one he could see was Quatre, but that meant Trowa was definitely there, if not anyone else.

Pulling open the door, his smiled widening when he saw Wufei, Sally, and Trowas standing behind the small Arabian.

"Hey, guys! What are you doing here?"

"We figured you could use a little company since Heero was on a mission." Quatre smiled warmly at the boy he considered one of his closest friends.

Wufei patted Duo on the shoulder and walked in the door. "You could at least turn on the lights in here. It would be slightly less depressing for you." Sally smacked his arm and then wound her's through it.

"Ignore him, Duo." Sally smiled up at her Chinese lover. "He's just teasing."

"I know. I missed you guys. We haven't seen each other in a month! Come in and sit down somewhere."

And so the merry-making began. Duo didn't forget that Heero wasn't there, but he was cheered by that fact that his friends knew how he felt and wanted to help him through it.

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need –_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me…_

They were singing Christmas carols and laughing about their pasts while dinner cooked. Duo was happy, he just wished Heero were there to share the happiness with him. Duo settled back into cooking dinner and singing with the only people he could celebrate with. He looked up when the doorbell rang for the second time that day.

"I'll get it." Quatre jumped up and ran to the door. "Hey, Duo? I think you need to come here. You need to sign for this."

"Sign for what? Oh, hi. How are you today?" Duo looked at the nervous man dressed in the brown U.P.S. uniform.

"Fine, sir. If you could just sign right here." He held out a metal clipboard with mailing information on it.

Duo unclipped the pen and signed by the 'x'. The U.P.S. delivery man handed him a small brown package and walked away, calling out "Merry Christmas" as he went.

Duo's brown furrowed as he murmured "Merry Christmas" to the man who was already gone. He stared at the small brown package in confusion.

"Open it, Duo." Quatre's voice broke through Duo's confusion clouded mind.

Slowly, Duo ripped the brown paper off and found a small white box. The white box fell open, revealing another box inside, this one covered in black velvet.

Duo gasped, almost not wanting to open it the rest of the way. He couldn't resist, however. Pulling the top up, he peeked inside the box and blinked.

There was nothing there.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see you baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want him for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is _

_You…_

The front door to his apartment creaked open. Duo looked up and started crying. He dropped the box and launched himself at the man standing in his door.

Heero caught Duo in his arms, kissing the enthusiastic boy. "Duo…"

Duo pulled himself away from Heero long enough to moan "Yes?"

Heero placed Duo gently back on his feet and dropped to one knee. "Duo Maxwell, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Duo reeled in shock, not only from Heero asking him to marry him, but from the fact that Heero had said 'I love you.'

Duo started sobbing. "Of course I'll marry you. Oh, Heero, I love you so much." Duo threw himself back in Heero's arms, kissing him under the mistletoe, not caring that their friends stood behind them, tears glistening in their eyes.

_All I want for Christmas is you baby…_

End

Repeat: Don't blame me, blame Dweia! And send feedback to let me know how much my writing sucks!


End file.
